Problem: Find all values of $a$ for which the points $(0,0,0),$ $(1,a,0),$ $(0,1,a),$ and $(a,0,1)$ are coplanar.
Explanation: If the points $(0,0,0),$ $(1,a,0),$ $(0,1,a),$ and $(a,0,1)$ are coplanar, then the parallelepiped generated by the corresponding vectors $\begin{pmatrix} 1 \\ a \\ 0 \end{pmatrix},$ $\begin{pmatrix} 0 \\ 1 \\ a \end{pmatrix},$ and $\begin{pmatrix} a \\ 0 \\ 1 \end{pmatrix}$ has a volume of 0.  Thus,
\[\begin{vmatrix} 1 & 0 & a \\ a & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & a & 1 \end{vmatrix} = 0.\]Expanding the determinant, we get
\begin{align*}
\begin{vmatrix} 1 & 0 & a \\ a & 1 & 0 \\ 0 & a & 1 \end{vmatrix} &= 1 \begin{vmatrix} 1 & 0 \\ a & 1 \end{vmatrix} + a \begin{vmatrix} a & 1 \\ 0 & a \end{vmatrix} \\
&= 1((1)(1) - (0)(a)) + a((a)(a) - (1)(0)) \\
&= a^3 + 1.
\end{align*}Then $a^3 + 1 = 0,$ so $a = \boxed{-1}.$